Coup de pouce
by Yeliria
Summary: Le jour de la St-Valentin est arrivé. Chlollie


**Disclaimer :** Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas et blablabla, vous connaissez le topo.

**Note de l'auteur :** J'étoffe un peu les Chlollie en français en espérant que Kis suivra.^^

_Merci à tous les lecteurs qui prendront un peu de temps pour me lire et commenter. Chaque critique est bonne à prendre._

******

Une bouteille d'eau dans une main, quelques documents dans l'autre, Oliver se dirigeait vers le bureau de son appartement ou Clark, AC et Bart attendaient déjà impatiemment son arrivée en discutant. Leurs projets captivants pour la soirée furent laissés de coté lorsque le leader de la ligue entra dans la pièce. Il déposa ses papiers sur la table en verre et salua les trois hommes.

« Ou est Chloé ? » Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, remarquant l'absence de Chloé dont la ponctualité était presque aussi légendaire que sa capacité à se fourrer dans le pétrin.

« Elle avait un rendez-vous ce soir. » Annonça Clark après avoir échangé un regard entendu avec ses amis.

« Un rendez-vous… » Répéta lentement Oliver comme si cette nouvelle était totalement absurde.

« Ne nous dis pas que tu as oublié ce que c'est. » Railla le plus jeune en mordant à pleine dent dans son sandwich. « Tu sais ? Un diné au restaurant, un baiser, et plus si affinité. »

Oliver le foudroya du regard. « Et pourquoi faut-il que cela se passe précisément ce soir ? »

« Tu sais quel jour nous sommes ? » Osa AC d'un ton amusé alors que l'humeur de son boss semblait s'être ternie.

« Nous sommes mardi. » Répondit Oliver, sur de lui en s'asseyant dans son fauteuil.

« Mais encore ? » Ajouta Bart.

Oliver fronça les sourcils, tentant vainement de comprendre à quel nouveau jeu ses hommes se livraient depuis quelques minutes.

« On est le 14 février, Oliver ! » Lança Clark désireux de mettre un terme le plus rapidement possible à cette réunion afin de rejoindre Lois qui devait déjà fulminer de son retard.

Alors qu'Ollie semblait être frappé d'une soudaine révélation, les mots de Bart résonnait dans sa tête. _Et plus si affinité… _Il ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer Chloé en compagnie de cet homme sans visage, de le voir l'embrasser à la fin de la soirée, _et plus si affinité. _Il sentit soudainement une boule se nouer dans son estomac. Il ne pouvait laisser faire ca, il était absolument hors de question qu'un quelconque guignol lui prenne ce qu'il avait de plus précieux.

Il se leva soudainement et passa une main sur son front. « Euh… J'ai oublié que j'avais quelques choses d'urgent à faire. »

Sans attendre la réaction de ses hommes il agrippa sa veste et s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur, laissant ses hommes jouirent de la réussite de leur plan.

« Pfff…C'était trop facile ! » Soupira Bart, obtenant l'approbation de ses amis qui riaient.

Oliver roula en trombe jusque chez Chloé et gara sa voiture dans l'allée avant de se précipiter dans l'immeuble. Il grimpa quatre à quatre les escaliers le menant à l'appartement de la jeune femme et toqua frénétiquement à la porte. Alors qu'il reprenait sa respiration quelques pas approchants cliquetèrent sur le plancher avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur Chloé. Sans même lui laisser le temps de le saluer, Oliver la devança et entra dans l'appartement.

« Annule ton rendez-vous ! » Lâcha-t-il en la regardant sérieusement.

Chloé referma la porte en fronçant les sourcils, surprise de l'intrusion de son ami. « Pardon ? »

Oliver avala nerveusement. L'heure était venue de dire à Chloé ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Il l'aimait comme jamais il n'avait aimé personne. Elle était ancrée en lui depuis des mois et il devait le lui dire, ce soir ou jamais.

« Je suis désolé. » Dit-il en prenant une grande inspiration alors que Chloé nageait en plein confusion, son regard fixement posé sur lui. « Je suis désolé d'avoir attendu si longtemps. D'avoir voulu nier l'évidence. Désolé de ne pas t'avoir dit que j'étais tombé amoureux de toi… Que je t'aime. » Il marqua une pause refoulant une émotion lui enserrant la gorge alors que la jeune femme restait pétrifiée. « Je me réveille en pensant à toi et je m'endors en te souhaitant à mes cotés. Je sais combien tout ca est compliqué. Je suis Green Arrow et tu es Tour de Guet. Je sais quel danger tu cours déjà à cause de ton travail pour la ligue, et être avec moi ne ferait qu'accentuer le risque j'en suis conscient. J'ai pensé à toutes les raisons qu'il existe de ne pas être avec toi et je t'assure que la liste est longue… » Il s'autorisa à reprendre sa respiration avant de reprendre aussi vite. « Mais ensuite je te regarde ou j'entends ta voix et là, la liste me parait insignifiante comparé à ce que je ressens. »

Oliver soupira, une partie de lui soulagée d'avoir laissé exploser cette bombe en lui, l'autre craignant l'onde de choc. Allait-t-elle le rejeter ? Allait-t-il perdre ce précieux liens qui les unissaient depuis toute ses années ? Il déglutit difficilement alors que ses yeux le brulaient.

« J'aime… » Son menton trembla et il baissa un instant les yeux avant de revenir sur elle. « J'aime ce que je ressens lorsque tu es à mes cotés, blotti contre moi pour regarder un film, ou simplement lorsque tu pose ta tête sur mon épaule quand tu as besoin de réconfort. J'aime que tu uses de ta moue boudeuse pour que j'aille te préparer un café, ou la façon que tu as de me regarder lorsque je reviens de mission comme si tu me voyais pour la première fois. La manière dont tu cries sur moi lorsque tu es inquiète ou quand tu ris, j'ai l'impression que toute la pièce s'illumine dans ses moments. Et j'aime lorsque tu m'appelle pour me glisser quelques mots d'encouragement avant une réunion que tu sais ennuyeuse ou quand tu attends mon retour tard dans la nuit avec une tasse de chocolat chaud pour me remonter le moral après une patrouille. » Oliver essuya discrètement une larme qui roulait sur sa joue. « Je t'en pris, annule ta soirée avec ce type. »

Le silence retomba avec ses derniers mots. Oliver baissa les yeux, redoutant désormais la sentence mais il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Chloé resta interdite quelques instants, l'émotion menaçant de la submerger, avant de lentement lever sa main pour caresser la joue d'Oliver.

« Tu penses ce que tu dis ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

« Je pense chaque mot »

Ne lisant dans son regard que la sincérité de ses sentiments, Chloé hocha la tète, étirant un sourire sur ses lèvres. Elle passa sa main dans la nuque d'Oliver pour le faire pencher et lui offrit ses lèvres qu'il captura avec délectation. Tous les doutes et la crainte qui l'avaient rongé jusque là s'apaisèrent dans cette étreinte. Il glissa ses bras autour de la jeune femme et la serra contre lui, savourant cet instant de paradis. Alors que le temps n'avait plus de prise sur lui il l'a senti soudainement s'écarter.

« Chloé ? »

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils en relevant son regard sur lui. « De quel rendez-vous parlais-tu ? »

« De celui que Clark m'a dit que tu avais ce soir. »

A ces mots, tout deux semblèrent réaliser la supercherie orchestrée par leurs amis.

« Je crois que tu t'es fait avoir. »

Oliver acquiesça d'un sourire, ne gardant aucune rancune contre ses hommes. A bien y réfléchir ils lui avaient rendus un grand service en le poussant à se dévoiler. Grace à eux il pouvait gouter au bonheur auquel il aspirait depuis si longtemps auprès de son Acolyte.


End file.
